The World Outside
by Just-an-Innocent-Bystander
Summary: Annabeth is the crown princess and will be forced to marry in a few weeks, after reaching the age of eighteen. She decides to get out of her secluded life of comfort for just a few hours, and in doing so runs into a guy with black hair and green eyes. Where will their immediate attraction take them?
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth's point of view

I pressed my back up against the wall, waiting quietly for the guard to march on by, just as he did every early morning. The clank of the knight's armor swept past my position in the hallway. Right on time. I peeked out and took a deep breath. Time to go. Adrenaline coursed through my veins as I tip toed through the dark castle. However, it would not be dark for long. Morning was soon to be coming and I had to move fast. I had to get out. If only for a few hours. As the crown princess of my country, I didn't get out much. I _needed_ this time to get out of the constant etiquette, the constant supervision.

There was also another reason. I was nearing my eighteenth birthday, and I knew _exactly_ what that meant. I was to be married but a week after, and to a man I probably didn't know. There had been many suitors over the years, trying to vie for my affections, but I didn't have an interest in any of them. I found and still do find reading and architecture to be more important.

I paused for a short moment for another guard to pass. It was funny how a kingdom with so many knights and guards could be outwitted by a teenager. A girl, in fact, too. I hiked my skirts up to my knees and sprinted across the gardens. My shoes were clutched in the bag I had thrown over my shoulder across my chest. The cobblestone paving scratched at my feet but I didn't mind. There was a yearning ache in my heart to get over the wall. Just a few more steps, I thought.

I propelled myself towards the wall by leaping onto a bench and throwing my weight over the wall. It was a practiced move that I had perfected over many planned escapes. The garden backed up to the sharp incline of a green hill. I slid down the other side of the wall and continued to slide down the steepness of the ground.

Giddiness rose up in my throat. I was out! I spared a glance back at the tall wall that separated my world from the one I longed to be a part of. I shuffled down the hillside, breathing in the clear air that wasn't polluted with the smells of jasmine and other flowers that are nice to look at. It was all so fake in there. Not to mention, I didn't have any friends. In fact, the only people I knew were my father, stepmother, ten-year-old twin stepbrothers: Bobby and Matthew, and my mentor, Chiron. Like I said, I lived a secluded life.

The horizon began to lighten in the distance. The sun would be rising and setting over the ocean today and every day, thanks to the placement of our small country on a peninsula. We were surrounded by water on three sides, which made the country very high in the fishing department.

In all honesty, the world outside the walls surrounding the palace was very different world to me. The walls only heightened my imagination of what went on out there. I was now reaching the outskirts of the city. My stolen clothes blended into the natural drab of the people. My shoes had long ago been placed on my feet. For once my hair was down! My cream-colored cotton shirt clashed with my patched brown and grey skirt. And I was proud of how I looked. I was completely forgettable.

I made my way down to the docks. Not because I particularly enjoyed the ocean. I really didn't like the ocean if I had to tell the truth. But I wanted to be able to turn around and watch as the sun illuminated my city. I would rule it all one day.

Well, me and my _husband_.

I was walking and watching the sun's rays hit the beautiful stucco when I tripped and ran into someone. My feet did little to steady me. I felt myself falling towards the water. The breath fell out of my chest as the water zoomed closer. Water was not my element. The ocean was a dangerous place for a daughter of Athena. It was scary. Unpredictable.

Suddenly an arm snaked out and around my waist. It pulled me back towards the dock and I slammed into someone's chest. It was definitely a man. I sucked in a breath and looked up. The man who was currently holding me to him was very tall with messy raven hair and green eyes. His hands were placed strategically on the small of my back and the other on my shoulder.

"What're you doin', Lady?" He asked me. I blushed at the realization that our bodies were pressed against each other. However, I gathered my thoughts together and replied cordially,  
"I am sorry sir, I was not paying attention."

"That part was obvious." He grinned and my face flushed again. I pressed my hands hard against his toned chest, trying to be let go, "If you will just release me."

"Oh, yeah," The man seemed to realize what he was doing. Once I was sound on my feet and standing up alone I said, "Forgive me for tripping into you and—every moment after."

"Not at all, Lady. It was my pleasure to save you from an unplanned swim." He grinned again. I smiled softly, "Yes."

I glanced back at the city, which was now entirely lit up. I breathed in a deep breath of air.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" He went on to say.

"Yes," I agreed. "I wish I could have this view every morning."

He frowned for a moment and then quickly replaced it with a slight smile. "It sure is a fantastic view of the castle, huh? I bet you that that place is the most beautiful building in the country."

The smile drifted off my face. "It is not as amazing as it may seem."

"What?" He asked me. I looked at him in surprise. Did I really say that out loud? I had to go. Now. Before any questions were asked that I couldn't answer. "I am sorry. I have go. Many thanks for catching me."

I practically twirled as I turned away from him. My golden hair bounced over my shoulder as I tried to walk away with some dignity. That was the first conversation that I had with a man in which I didn't want to claw my eyes out. The sensation of it was pleasing.

All of a sudden I felt a hand close around my arm. I whirled around to face the person to find that it was the same gut who I had been talking to before. What did he want?

"What's your name?" He asked me. I replied before I could think, "Annabeth."

His eyebrows went up, "Same name as the princess?"

I nodded with wide eyes. Why did I tell him that? "And yours?" I asked for his name.

"Perseus Jackson, but I go by Percy." He grinned and I granted him a shy smile.

"Like the myth?" I questioned. He winked and I blushed.

"Where can people normally find you, Annabeth?" Percy asked, a nervous twinge in his voice.

"They normally can't." I replied cryptically.

"Oh." Percy said, disappointment showed on his face.

"But you can find me in the olive orchards tomorrow evening." I added. My eyes widened at my own words. I caught a glimpse of a grin as I turned and walked away from him. I still had to get back inside the castle unnoticed, especially if I was going to sneak out again tomorrow. Oh gods, what have I done?


	2. Chapter 2

It was later that day that I reminded myself exactly why I hated my life in the palace.

I had snuck back into the castle through the servant's entrance. No one noticed me, they were all preparing for— well, for something. For the life of me I couldn't figure it out. The finest art was being placed on display and banners were being hung. I hurried to my bedroom with my head down. Again, no one bothered me. It was the oddest thing. Usually someone had noticed by now that I had been missing.

What was going on?

I slipped into my room, taking off my outer world clothes. Not a second later was a knock on the servant's door to my room. I frantically shoved the clothes under the bed, shoving my arms through the arms of my dressing gown, and tied the belt tight.

"Yes?" I called out. "You may enter."

The maid entered, holding a large white box topped with fluffy towels on top. She shut the door quietly with her foot. She asked me, "Are you ready, Madame?"

I watched her in confusion. "I—might I ask what for?"

It was her turn to stare at me. She was an older woman, with stringy brown hair pulled to the base of her neck with a black ribbon. "For the preparations for the ball being held tonight, my lady. Are you feeling quite alright?"

"There's a ball?" I inquired.

"Yes, Madame. I told you so just a few minutes ago, through the door. You didn't reply so I assumed you had proceeded to get out of bed yourself." She informed me.

"Ah—yes. That is correct. Please forgive me, I'm not in my mind this morning." I replied. "What is the itinerary?"

The maid nodded and moved into the washroom attached to my room, speaking as she placed the towels near the tub. "You are to be washed and dressed by eleven o'clock whereupon you will be escorted to dine with your father and stepmother. Then you will oversee the preparations in the ballroom, just as your stepmother does in the dining room. At four o'clock you will have your hair styled and prepare for the ball itself. The guests will arrive at promptly six o'clock where you and your family will greet them. After that it will be standard ball procedures."

I nodded, pressing my lips together. It was going to be a long day. Plus, with the guests arriving, it would be harder to sneak out tomorrow. Hopefully my father would have an alternative form of entertainment tomorrow that would be easier to slip away unnoticed from.

I let myself be bathed and dressed in a bright white under garments with a form fitting blue overdress. It had gold swirly patterns on it, lacing up in the front **(** pin/303078249893524287/ **)** I liked this outfit. It seemed more "me" than anything else I owned.

After my long blonde hair was brushed I slipped matching slippers onto my feet. I was escorted by a maid and a knight to the family dining room, which was smaller and quainter than the formal one. Upon arrival, I curtsied to my father and stepmother, who were already seated. The usual protocol carried on. Drinks and food were served then tasted for poison. We didn't speak.

I never had a good relationship with my stepmother. She tried to replace my mother after she left us to go back to Olympus, and never cared much for my passion with learning. Her backwards ideas about women's etiquette didn't stop me though. I still will have turned out better than any true blooded daughter of hers. My mother had come down to our lands in the form of a teenager. She knew we would need her help, being a strong leader in a time of desperate need. She disguised herself as a boy, joining the army and rising through the ranks. When our country was attacked by Northerners, my father, a young, newly crowned king, looked to her for a way to win and keep our people alive. Months later, her strategies and plans won the war. In the final battle, however, she was discovered to be a woman. Outrageous. Preposterous. But true. My father fell in love with her, against his will, I may add.

Love between them grew and they married. Then I was born, holding the family together even tighter. Athena, my mother, could not stay forever. When I was seven years old she was forced back to Olympus by her father, the Lord Zeus.

Part of me couldn't forgive him for that. He took away my mother, and changed my father forever. A once happy man was as he was now: quiet, reserved, and unfeeling. He remarried my stepmother for advantage for the country. It was his duty, he would say. And soon it would be mine.

I knew that the ball couldn't be for nothing. He was probably going to announce an engagement of some sort tonight. My freedom, small as it was now, would be completely over. I would get married, be crowned queen, and bear a child all within the following year.

I pushed those thoughts aside. I didn't want to think about them right now. My mind drifted to this morning, when that debonair man saved me from tripping off of the dock. _Percy Jackson._ I internally sighed.

"Annabeth." My father spoke and I looked sharply at him to show that I was paying attention.

He nodded to my stepmother then continued, "You no doubt realize that you are to come to of age in a few days' time."

I swallowed and glanced back down at my plate. I shivered. I knew it was coming, but it still sent chills down my spine.

"I have invited a series of suitors to the palace this evening, and they will be staying throughout the course of the month, by which you will choose who will rise to the throne alongside you as king." My father said in one breath.

"Choose, sir?" I asked to confirm. This was certainly unusual.

"Yes, choose. I am not a barbarian, _Annabeth_ , whatever you may think. You will choose your husband after a series of tests of your design. If, _however_ , you do not choose someone by this time, your stepmother and I will make you marry someone of our choosing. Are we agreed?"

I took a deep breath. I would _choose_ from princes, soldiers, lords, and dukes. My mind went back to Percy. I pushed his grinning face away. This was the best offer I was ever going to get.

"I consent to your proposal." I agreed quietly.

Father nodded then dug back into his food, doing a good job at ignoring us for the remainder of our meal. My stepmother reached across the table to grab my hand. It was an unfriendly gesture though it may not seem that way. She gave me an evil smile, just to remind me that she had more power than I had over my own life. But if the deal I had made with my father was to be upheld I would be able to take charge. Finally.

We finished the meal in silence.

When I was done eating I stood up and was escorted to the ballroom. The maids all halted and bowed their heads to me in unison.

"Carry on." I commanded. Tonight was the start of a long procession of suitors. I readied my mind for what I could only understand to be torture.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sure the ball was lovely, that is, it was lovely if you weren't the one putting it on. Since my family was hosting, it meant a long night of being on a raised dais for everyone to watch, admire, and criticize. I stood in between and a step behind the two matching thrones. Armed guards stood two steps behind me. Lively music played for all to hear and guests stood in small circles of friends, whispering to their hearts content.

Friends.

I wish I had friends. Court life for a crown princess didn't allow friends. Friends caused mistakes, my father had once said. We had only alliances, which was what the point of this ball was.

Trumpets blared and my father and stepmother rose to their feet. They would start the ball with the first dance. I watched as they moved to the center of the large room and began to dance. Their bodies were rigid and unfeeling. Just like them.

I flicked my eyes over the crowd. The unfamiliarity of it all made me nervous. I didn't like all these people in one place. It was always a bad idea. If someone wanted to attack us the easiest way would be to do it through a ball. Mass people could become a mass killing.

Too soon the dance was over and it was my turn. As soon as I stepped off of the dais men appeared at my shoulders. Hands caressed my waist and elbows as I was invited to dance by numerous tall men. They all seemed to be giants next to me. I didn't like this. No, not at all.

After I got bumped, not once but _twice,_ I had had enough. I huffed and exclaimed, "Step back!"

It took a moment before they listened. I felt disgusted with the people surrounding me. It almost made me sick. I took a step back and tripped over the hem of my skirt. My face flushed red as I felt myself falling for the second time that day. Then a slight pressure on my back and right elbow came into my senses. Suddenly I was being spun and put into the moves of a dance. I looked up and was met with the same pair of green eyes as the morning. I gasped slightly.

"Hello, Highness." Percy Jackson said to me. I glanced down at his clothes and was met with a clean knight's uniform.

"That's right." He said. "It looks like both of us haven't been honest with each other."

"Please don't call me highness." Came out of my mouth before I could think. His mouth quirked up in a grin and he replied, "As you wish."

"Was that sarcasm I detected, Sir Jackson?"

He blushed. "Maybe."

We were silent for a few moments before I said, "I thank you for stopping me from making a fool of myself, falling over like that."

"Yes, of course, your highn—," he started but I gave him a look. Percy continued, "Let me ask you this: Are you prone to falling over?"

I laughed quietly, "I am trying not to make a habit of it, but unfortunately you have had to catch me twice today."

Percy smiled at me and I felt a strange warmth in my chest. It made me shiver, like when you go indoors on a cold day and meeting a warm fire. It was pleasant, which was a new feeling in this normally uptight environment. I felt myself smiling and engaging in conversation.

It all came to an end when the musicians ceased playing, all thanks to the dramatic entrance of someone everyone recognized. People visibly stiffened at the arrival of King Lukas Castellan. He ruled a nation in the north, only coming to the throne by killing his mother, the honorable late Queen May, who had married Lord Hermes. Yes, Luke was a demigod too, and a deceitful one at that. There were only two reasons he could be here. I didn't fancy either of them.

One, to make war. Our small nation wouldn't be able to handle it. And two, to make a peace agreement through an arranged marriage. From the tall man's cruel smile, I couldn't decipher which one it was.

I felt Percy stiffen beside me, his hand still on my waist. Surprisingly, I didn't mind it there. Somehow it was comforting. I swallowed nervously. I glanced up to him and noticed the crease of worry in his forehead. He had come to the same conclusion I had.

"Take off your crown." Percy ordered to me quietly. I did as I was told silently, agreeing that I should not show my status just yet. I slipped the diadem into a leafy planted pot, positioned against the wall where we had landed at the end of the dance.

During that time King Lukas had approached the raised dais overlooking the large room. My father had risen from his throne, defiantly staring down the twenty-two-year-old king. We knew him as a tyrant. This was going to be a worthy confrontation.

There was no noise in the room, strange for a packed ballroom. Then my father spoke, "What are you doing here, Castellan?" His voice was level and strong. I admired it.

"Why, I was invited, of course." The young king replied confidently. He held up an official invitation, the one I could only assume belonged to the only royal family who did not arrive. It must have been stolen.

King Lukas continued, "I hope you don't think I am one who is prone to intrude on a social gathering. But when I caught sight of this wonderful opportunity to visit I couldn't resist." He paused, "The invitation, as well, was a great motivator."

A shiver ran down my spine. As tradition, my portrait had been sent along with the scroll detailing the event. King Lukas unrolled the papyrus with care, then stared wistfully at my painted face. Subconsciously I took a step closer to Percy who, in turn, had his hand on his sword.

King Lukas grinned maliciously at my father and stepmother. "To answer your earlier question, old man, I am here to make an arrangement with your daughter. Where is the young lady, I wonder?" He said turning to face the crowd. "Dancing, I assume, a natural action for a ball. Where are you, Princess Annabeth? Hiding is useless, you will be found eventually."

I glared in his direction, wishing I could kill him with a single glance. Lukas continued on his eyes gazing over the crowd, "Do you need some motivation, Princess? I hope this triggers your imagination."

My throat closed up as Lukas drew a black sword from its sheath. An obvious intake of breath expelled throughout the room. He pointed it levelly at my stepbrother, Matthew, whose bottom lip trembled. I was not going to let him hurt that boy. And that was what he was: a boy. Children would not be hurt in this confrontation. Luke smirked at my half-brother.

Percy's arm slipped from my waist as I stepped quietly towards the dais. From inside the folds of my skirt I drew my own weapon. A celestial bronze dagger, no less. He didn't see me as I pointed it at the back of his neck. My people and guests didn't give me away. The tip touched the skin there and he froze.

I ventured to speak, willing my voice to be strong, "I am here, your highness. There is no need to shout."

Luke froze, his movement ceasing to only breathing, and everyone else held their breath, waiting to see what would happen. I continued, "I urge you to drop your sword, otherwise I will be forced to kill you in one motion. I do hope you believe me. I was trained by the best."

Luke did as I told him to.

"Good choice." I remarked. I snapped my free hand in Percy's direction, hoping he understood what I wanted him to do.

Thank the gods, he did. Percy slid past me quickly and picked up the black sword. Suddenly Luke turned around to look at me. I swallowed nervously. My dagger pointed now at his nose.

"I did not permit you to move. If you so much as try to take advantage of this situation I will slit you from navel to nose." I motioned with my weapon what I planned on doing. "No one threatens my people. And _especially_ not my brother. I suggest you do what your told."

"I don't take orders from a little girl." Luke sneered at me. I talked back, staring deep into his cold, calculating eyes, "You do now. Guards!"

I waited for the sound of clinking knight's uniforms to come to my ears, but they never came. Luke smirked down at me. "It would seem that your highness did not notice the absence of her militant officials as she paraded around me whispering accusations."

I glowered at him, not moving. He continued, "I would advise _you_ to now put down your weapon, princess."

I slowly lowered it and dropped it to the floor where it clanged against the marble. My eyes never left his. I hope he knew that his plans would never work. I would find a way to end this before it began.

"That's better!" Luke exclaimed. He leaned in closer to where only I could hear him and whispered, "In the future you will not disobey me as you have done tonight. Your rebellion is like a spark, small and insignificant. But I like to play with fire."

Goosebumps erupted on my arms at his words. His intentions could not be good. Luke went on to address the entire crowd, "Listen now, citizens under the King Frederick Chase. Your crown princess will now make a decision. Her two choices are: marry me by sundown tomorrow, uniting our two countries peacefully, or have her land overtaken by me and my men in a war. And I am not a forgiving dictator."


	4. Chapter 4

I had been in the solitary confines of my bedroom for approximately 12 hours when a knock arrived at the door. I was standing at the window overlooking my people's city. Their lives seemed so much simpler than mine right now. I wondered if they even knew what trouble we were in at this very moment.

"You may enter." I said. I had not changed from the ball the night before nor had I slept. The only change in my appearance was a pure white shawl around my shoulders. I did not look as the door opened and someone came in. Their footsteps gave them away to be male. My voice was cold as I said, "Sate your business, sir, or be done with it so that you may leave."

"How did you know—?" The man said as I turned form the window and glared. He swallowed, "The esteemed King Lukas wishes to speak with you now."

"Oh, does he?" I sassed. "Anything else his royal highness wishes?"

The guard looked uncomfortable, "No, ma'am."

"It's ma'am now, is it?" My tone was more pensive now. I tightened the shawl closer on my shoulders and nodded. I walked past the guard and out into the hallway. He followed exactly two steps behind me after saying that we were going to the library. My mind was empty as my feet remembered the exact path to what used to be my favorite room in the entire castle. Now I dreaded it.

I entered the room, opening the doors myself. The guard looked guilty. I bet he fancied the situation as much as I did. The "esteemed king" was standing at what we called a war table (because it was built so wide and large). I curtsied to him, making sure my stare was blank. I did not want him to think that he had the advantage over my feelings. He smirked at me then said, "Soldier, you are dismissed."

The guard left us alone and I suddenly missed his presence. King Lukas walked lazily over to me. I did not move, not even when we were chest to chest and nose to nose. I met his eyes, saying coldly, "You will keep your distance, sir, otherwise the gods will strike you down for indecency. We are not married nor are we betrothed."

He smiled at me again, which sent a shiver down my spine. I did not like this. He then said, "Is her royal highness feeling faint?"

I was quick to reply, "Not one bit." I pushed past him to survey the war table. There were a few maps showing our region and a few letters written in terrible handwriting.

"Are you always this forceful with your suitors?" He asked.

"Yes. But you are not a _suitor_. You are a _dictator_ whose ways are corrupted and untrue." I accused.

"Well, now that we're on _that_ topic, have you made your decision?" His highness said.

"You have given me no reasonable decision to make. I can either marry you or fight back in which my people will suffer. If I must marry you that I shall but—"

"Ah! That is the news I have been needing to hear. I will—" Lukas interrupted.

"Excuse you sir, I was not finished." I interrupted him. The look on his face was priceless. "I shall marry you but I must demand that I speak to my people to tell them what is happening. I will use my own words, not something you have concocted. I will not feed them lies."

Lukas was quiet as he considered my offer. Conflicted emotions ran across his features when he finally answered, "I will allow you this. But what will you offer me in return?"

I scoffed. "I am already giving you my hand in marriage. That should suffice, yes?"

Lukas smirked as he said, "For now."

I glared in defiance then spun on my foot, exiting the library without bowing goodbye. Ours would not be a happy marriage. In fact, I would have to begin planning his assassination soon. I was not above that. My job was to keep my people safe, no matter the cost. Whether it be my life that cost me in the end, I would not hesitate if it meant the freedom of my country.

A guard fell into step behind me as I made my way back to my quarters. There was much to do. I had no doubt that Lukas wouldn't keep the wedding ceremony from happening soon. Gods. I was going to be a married woman soon. A married woman with "expectations". I shuddered. No. Those expectations would not be fulfilled. Not when I still had breath in my body.

The guard opened the door to my bedroom for me and I entered quickly. The door slammed shut and the lock was turned loudly. I made my way to my desk. It sat quietly in a sunny corner. I examined the papers I had left, but they weren't in the order I had left them. They had probably cased the place when I was gone. I wonder if they found the secret compartment in the drawer.

I released it and pulled out another dagger. Someone cleared their throat behind me. I spun on the balls of my left foot and threw the knife. I had accounted for my shifting weight so I when I saw who was standing in my bedroom I flinched. It was not one of Lukas' soldiers, but one of my own. Percy Jackson. He looked personally offended.

"Sorry!" I whispered. I didn't want the guard to hear and come in to investigate.

" _Where_ do you get and _keep_ all these weapons?" Percy asked in a whiny tone. The dagger had bounced off of his chain mail shirt and fallen on the carpet.

"Keep your voice down." I whispered again. "What are you doing in here, Sir Jackson?"

"I think in light of recent events you can call me by my first name."

"Alright _Perseus—_ "

"It's Percy."

"Don't interrupt." I reprimanded in a light tone. He smiled. "Now answer my question. What are you doing in here, Percy?"

Percy blushed. It was actually rather cute.

What? Did I really just think that? Yes. Yes, I did because it is true.

I almost missed his mumbled reply.

"I wanted to help you escape so he can't marry you. You weren't going to let him do that, right?" He asked. "Right?"

"I have to Percy. It is the only way—"

"No, it's not!" Percy interrupted yet again. Seeing my annoyed face, he apologized, "Sorry… But you can't marry him! He such an—well, an asshole!"

"Are you finished?" I frowned. "I do not want to do this. But you do not understand. My actions inflict directly onto the lives of my people. As Crown Princess and future queen, it is my duty. This is on me."

"I get that Annabeth. But it also my duty as a knight to save a damsel in distress. Chivalry demands it. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Did you seriously just call me a _damsel_?" I scowled. "Despite what you think, Percy, I am quite capable of—"

"Oh, I know perfectly well what you are capable of." He whispered. Somehow throughout our conversation we had stepped rather close to one another. I could feel his breath on my face when he said, "So what is your plan?"

"I haven't finished it yet, but—"

I wasn't cut off by Percy this time, but by the floor shaking. It grew stronger as the whole building shook in an earthquake. It was getting worse too. Percy and I fell to the floor as my furniture toppled over.

"Curse Poseidon! Why must he hate me so?!" I cursed as we braced our heads between our knees.

"Poseidon doesn't hate you!" Percy tried to change my mind.

"I'm a daughter of Athena! Of course he hates me. Why doesn't he just kill me I wonder?!" I was in a terrible state of distress and annoyance. This was not improving my mood.

"He won't kill you cause I'm here!" Percy yelled to me. The rumbling of everything falling was deafening.

"Why should that make a difference?!"

"I'm his son!" Percy told me. Then he yelled towards the sky, "Can you cut it out please?!"

The rumbling came to a stop just as my tower bedroom started to collapse and fall to the ground. My stomach jolted as we fell. Percy and I were both screaming. This was it. This was how I was going to die. Not nobly like I had hoped. Lukas would probably use this disaster to his advantage.

When the tower struck the earth below us we were somehow alive. Dust, debris, and dirt clouded and clogged my throat and mind, making it impossible to see the giant wardrobe about to fall on me. Percy saw it as it fell.

He threw himself on top of me and we both landed underneath the ridiculously heavy wardrobe. If we were ever found, we would be seen in such a compromising position that I blushed. Percy was on top of me and in between my legs. My face must have been glowing red.

I pushed my thoughts away and focused on more important things. Like how I couldn't feel Percy breathing.

"Percy!" I called to him. It came out as more of a croak than anything else. His head lay directly next to mine. Our chests were touching and could smell and feel blood coming from his head.

"Percy." I repeated. "Say something. Do anything to tell me you're alive. Please!"

After a few agonizing seconds, he groaned. It was music to my ears.

"Percy?" I asked. Another groan. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He mumbled. For some reason this made me laugh. I laughed into his hair, which smelled faintly of the sea. My hands were around his neck and I ran my fingers through his hair. I could hardly breath from the dust. My reality soon fell back down on me (in a manner of speaking).

"Percy? Are we going to make it out of here?" I asked him quietly.

"Yes."

"Do you really think so?"

"I have to." Percy replied. He shifted and I turned my head towards him. Our noses were now touching. "Otherwise I shut down."

"And if we don't make it out?" I whispered. We were so close.

"Then at least I'll have done this." Percy breathed.

Then he kissed me.

And I kissed him back.


	5. Chapter 5

We were discovered faster than I thought we would. I heard shouts and hurried footsteps all around us, and then the wardrobe was lifted off of us. The weight on top of me rolled off to one side, and people were trying to get me to stand up. We had spent a good hour underneath that wardrobe, and somewhere in that time Percy fell unconscious.

I had shrieked and screamed for him to wake up but it was useless. Was he going to be okay? He was only in his deathly position because he was trying to save me. Oh gods. When I was finally brought to my feet, I took a deep breath and watched my surroundings. There was dust everywhere and I coughed harshly. Someone pushed me into a chair and held a cloth to my head. It came away red, brown, and bloody. It had been my blood that I had felt underneath the wardrobe.

I was so weary when Luke stepped into the demolished room that I didn't fight him when he escorted me personally to a tent in the middle of a flat field. No building was safe yet, the aftershocks hadn't even begun. The night was filled with the warm summer air and the worried cries of my people. I myself felt numb.

What was I going to do? My people were already weak as it was. Now this earthquake has come and Luke is in the perfect position to take power. I had to marry him. I had no other choices! The gods themselves were angry. It could only get worse.

If I did marry Luke, and then kill him that night, what would happen to me? I would most probably be killed minutes later. But without their leader, who would take over? Would it be worth it?

Yes.

Yes. It would have to be worth it.

These conflicted ideas in my head lasted all day until the sun was starting to go down. I was addressed from outside my tent, "Your highness?"

"Yes?" I called back.

"Permission to enter, my Lady?" He asked. I stood up tall and my limbs groaned. Nevertheless, I raised my head high and held my shoulders back. "Permission granted."

A man entered the tent. He was shorter than me, which was odd, and he looked like he was from a far-away place. His skin was tan and his hair curly, black in color. A belt hung around his hips, but the pockets looked empty. I didn't believe it for a minute though. There was a glint in his eye. A glint that only demigods carried. He was a half-blood and proud of it.

"So," I said. "Who are you the son of?"

He spluttered for a moment, "I—uh, um…what?" It was kind of funny to see him try to blow off my deduction as he shifted his feet uncomfortably. I smiled casually so that he knew he could relax. Thank gods he did. I couldn't take any more uptight familiarity.

"So which is it?" I asked again. I was curious now.

"Hephaestus, my Lady." He finally answered. That seemed about right. I rolled my eyes then said, "And your name, sir."

"Leo, ma'am. Leo Valdez. Percy sent me ma'am. He said you would know who he was but I didn't believe him, but if you do, then I lost a bet—"

I laughed, kind of blushing at the thought of Percy, "You two made a bet about me?"

Leo looked at me sheepishly, "Yes ma'am."

"You don't need to call me ma'am, Leo." I told him. "Now what did he say?"

"You do know him?!"

"Yes! I thought we established that already?" I frowned. He was wasting time.

"Sorry ma'am— I mean sorry, uh, sorry—" His capability of making words left his body, evidently.

"Just call me Annabeth, Leo." I told him. "What did Percy want you to tell me?"

"Oh! He said that if you wanted to make an announcement to the people to write it down and he'd read it aloud to everyone. He also said that there are more people who are willing to fight than you think. And I was to give you this." Leo reached into one of the pockets of his tool belt and pulled out the knife I had accidentally thrown at him earlier that day. I didn't ask how the weapon had fit in there, and he didn't tell.

"Thank you." I murmured with a smile, taking the dagger in my hands. "I will write something, if you don't mind waiting a few minutes."

"Of course not!" Leo exclaimed.

I began to write:

 _"_ _My people, though you may have noticed already, a great darkness has fallen upon our land. There is little I can do to banish it. I do not know if our good king is still alive, but if he isn't, the power passes to me. Somehow the crown has ended up on my head and I will the best that I can to save our nation. Currently residing in castle walls is a terrible dictator who has given me a choice. I may either marry him before the day is over or go to war tomorrow morning._

 _But my choice has already been made and I will not be swayed from it. I will marry the King Lukas Castellan to save us. Please forgive me for what may transpire in the near future. I hope you all know that I will do_ _anything_ _to put the right people back on the throne, no matter what effect it has on me._

 _Pray. Pray to the gods. For I do not know whose side they are on, and I fear that this business of war and peace will only unsettle them further._

 _Your princess,_

 _Annabeth Chase."_

I folded the piece of parchment and on another sheet, I wrote specifically to Percy:

 _Dearest Percy,_

 _I hope that one day you will forgive me for what I am going to do. It is an ungodly thing, murder is. But I'm afraid it must be done. I will wed Luke in the next few hours, and then I will kill him. If I fall in this struggle, I pass this kingdom to you. Guard and guide it well._

 _Love,_

 _Annabeth_

I sealed both of the pages in an envelope and entrusted it into Leo's waiting hands.

"Hurry," I said. "This is of the upmost importance. Good Luck."

"And to you, your highness." Leo replied bowing. There was a sadness in his eyes, as if he knew I planned on dying tonight. Then he turned and left, leaving me to my own thoughts and plans.


	6. Chapter 6

It was that afternoon that I stood in my tent, wearing a white dress and a sparkling crown on my head. A bruise was forming on my cheek, just underneath my left eye. In a few minutes, I would be led down the aisle by two armed guards and married to a man I knew nothing about. I probably should have expected nothing less. Luke had entered my tent no less than five minutes after Leo had left it. He confirmed my suspicions that my father was now dead.

My father was dead.

He hadn't been killed by the earthquake though. He was murdered moments before by a sword. Luke had beheaded him and made my stepmother watch. The man had no contempt, no feeling for others. He was compassionless and frugal. A mixture that you didn't want to mess with. I, of course, had punched him in the face upon hearing the news. He didn't take kindly to that, and had hit me right back, hence the growing bruise on my face.

This was not how I had pictured my wedding day to be. I had grown up believing I would be happy or at least feel accomplished, but no. Here I was. I didn't cry. I couldn't give that triumph to him. I needed to hold on to some of my dignity. Part of me missed my father, but he wasn't the same man as he was when I was younger. With age, he became cold and distant. Now both of my parents were gone. I was starting to think that one of them was never there to begin with.

Where was my mother now? Did she care about her own kin? Her own daughter? When all was said, and done I was just a girl who needed her mother. A mother she never had.

Someone called from outside the tent after clearing their throat, "It is time, my Lady."

I swallowed and parted the tent's "doors". The two guards were there. Right on time. Music played as I walked down the make-shift aisle in a field outside my tent. I didn't hear it though. My eyes were on Luke, who grinned at me in a surprisingly un-malicious way. I shuddered as I passed my stepmother and brothers, who were sitting in the front row. Behind them sat more guards. They each had a hand on their weapons, just to remind me that nothing was to go wrong in this ceremony. Our wedding did not go unnoticed, however. A crowd of townspeople had gathered to watch.

I reached the alter that was made of a board and two stumps. Luke held out his hand to help me up onto the raised dais. I placed my hand in his. It was calloused but firm. I almost had to remind myself that he was the bad guy in this situation. But when he smiled down at me with no malice whatsoever I remembered the bruise on my face. I remembered how he threatened my stepbrothers with his sword. And most of all I remembered that he had killed my father.

 _"_ _Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to…"_ The priest said. I smiled at him in dismay. He didn't want to be in this position any more than I did. I zoned my mind out of the ceremony. It wasn't important right now. Currently, I was planning my soon-to-be-husband's murder. Finally we got to the part about objections.

"If any of you can show just cause why they may not be lawfully wed, speak now, or else forever hold your peace." The priest said carefully. Luke looked out into the crowd as if to challenge anyone to object. No one did. I tried not to let myself feel disappointed. It wasn't their fault.

"I object." A female's voice said. I turned in confusion but I couldn't see the woman who had spoken. It seemed to be all around us. Luke stepped forward toward the audience while simultaneously pushing me behind him with his right hand. I huffed at him in annoyance.

"Who dares disturb this ceremony?" King Luke roared.

"I did, silly boy." The woman thundered. There was movement in the standing crowd as they parted for someone. She was tall with black hair and a Grecian battle spear was held in her hand. In a moment, I knew who she was. Athena. Gasps were heard all around me. It was my mother! My mother had come to stop this madness!

Luke stepped down from the dais, a sneer on his face. I followed him, but bent my legs into a bow before the goddess. I could feel Luke scowling at me, but I did not move a muscle until Athena spoke, "Rise, my daughter."

I did as I was told. When I had risen to my full height our matching grey eyes met.

"D-daughter?" Luke stuttered from beside me. I asked with my eyes if I could speak to him. Athena nodded slightly. I turned sharply to my "betrothed".

"That's right, Luke." I began. "I am a demigod too. My name is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. You killed my father. Prepare to die."

Quickly I pulled out my dagger from within the folds of my dress and pointed it at Luke. I assumed a battle position, saying, "I challenge you, Lukas Castellan, to a battle."

Luke swiftly forgot about my goddess mother standing next to us. He gave his full attention to me, "Are we really going to do this here, Annabeth? I was being nice! I was on my best behavior! Are you truly going to fight me?! Let me remind you that you are in a _wedding dress!_ "

"So? Bring it on!" I yelled at him.

"NO" Luke bellowed back. "THIS IS NOT HOW TODAY IS SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN! NO MATTER WHAT, YOU ARE GETTING MARRIED TODAY! SO—" Luke drew his sword. "GET READY TO—"

"Silence." Athena commanded. Luke was quiet. It was if he was trying to talk but couldn't. Athena had taken away his voice, and his dignity along with it. A small smile came to my face.

"Lukas Castellan," Athena began. "You have defied the will of the gods and will pay accordingly. For your actions against this country, as well as the ones against your own, you are hereby sentenced to imprisonment under the testament of his Lord Hades. I hope you think your few years of power were worth it, but they weren't." Athena waved her hand effortlessly and the ground beneath where Luke was standing crumbled. We couldn't even hear him scream as his body tumbled into the abyss.

There was a resounding cheer of the crowd and I turned to face it. But where my mother had been standing was now empty. She was gone. Disappearing yet again from my life. At least this time I knew that she did pay attention to me. She was watching. I looked up at the sky, as if I could find her among the clouds.

A clearing of a throat brought my thoughts back down to earth. There stood none other than Percy Jackson. A smile crept onto my face before I threw my arms around my neck and hugged him. He picked me up and spun around, earning a fair shriek to escape my mouth.

I laughed as Percy put me down again, still holding me close to his body.

"I would have stepped in to fight him if Athena hadn't done what she did." Percy said.

"Oh, sure." I smirked. Percy grinned then captured my lips in his. I wasn't even surprised when I heard a voice that sounded especially like Leo's yell: "What the—? Holy Hephaestus!"


	7. Chapter 7

Epilogue: Three months later.

The day had been perfect. I had woken up later than normal and did nothing but relax and read during the morning. After a light lunch my hair was styled and I slipped into my dress. My _wedding_ dress. It was long sleeved, but showed my shoulders, in a gown of simple white. I was getting married today. I felt absolutely giddy.

There was a knock on the door and the maid answered it. In rolled Chiron, sitting in a wheeled chair. He was going to "walk" me down the aisle in place of my father. He smiled and took my hand, "It's time."

I grinned back at him. Chiron placed my hand on the top of his shoulder and we exited the room. By the time we reached the chapel I was shaking with anticipation.

"You are making the right decision, you know." Chiron said.

"How did you—?" I asked.

"How did I know?" He finished for me. "It is quite obvious. You are nervous that getting married isn't the right thing to do. My Queen, this is the right decision."

"For the country or me?"

"Both." He Chiron replied. We were at the doors. "Are you ready?"

I took a deep breath and nodded. "I'm ready."

The doors opened and the music began to play. But my eyes were focused on the man who stood proudly at the end of the church near the alter. The people I passed smiled at me and I smiled at the person before me. Percy Jackson was all dressed up in his finest uniform. He grinned at me, his impish smirk had become a trademark of our relationship. I mockingly glared at him and he made a face at me. A face that reminded me when he said something so stupid that I just had to kiss him.

Chiron passed me to him and the music halted. And though I don't remember most of the ceremony I remembered the ending.

The priest said, "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Once Percy had permission he threw back my veil and kissed me with the passion of a king. Which he was to become, and soon. But first I reminisced the moment, when I was completely and extraordinarily happy.

The End.


End file.
